versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Misery (Cave Story)
Misery is an antagonist in the 2004 game Cave Story. Background Jenka banished her brother Ballos, who had grown mad with power, to the floating island so the world could be spared from his magic. However, Balrog and Misery forced Ballos to create the Demon Crown, which led to the two being cursed to serve whoever wore the crown. As such, Misery and Balrog threatened the Mimigas and attempted to capture Sue. From then on, she would be rivaled by Quote and Curly Brace, combat robots who lost their memory and no longer threaten the Mimiga. Stats Attack Potency: Small City Level (Helped overpower Jenka, one of the two magic users with the power to keep the floating isle in the air. Fought with Quote a few times and appears to be superior to Balrog) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Quote.) Durability: Small City Level (Took many hits from Quote, even when he fought the Core, Doctor, Sue, and her corrupted body all at the same time) Hax: Flight, Teleportation, Transmutation, Sealing, Summoning, Telekinesis, Forcefield Creation Intelligence: Above Average (Appears to be more intelligent or just as skilled as combat robots) Stamina: Above Average Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Flight': Typically flies around in combat *'Teleportation': Regularly teleports as her means of movement *'Transmutation': Turned Balrog into Balfrog *'Water Manipulation': Uses bubbles as a means of attack *'Weather Manipulation': Creates clouds for her lightning attacks *'Sealing': Can trap beings in her bubbles *'Electricity Manipulation': Manipulates lightning with her magic *'Matter Manipulation': Can create blocks and throw them *'Summoning': Can summon other beings with her magic, as well as objects *'Levitation': Can levitate herself or other objects *'Telekinesis': Can throw blocks at Quote *'Forcefield Creation': Has objects levitate around her to protect her Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Superior to Balrog in her magic power than he is in sheer strength **Balrog was able to throw a massive boulder through the air with ease **Balrog also broke through walls and roofs many times when he first appeared **Balfrog was able to cause miniature earthquakes *Instantly killed the King with lightning *Fought with Quote, who fought the Core Speed/Reactions *Comparable to Quote, who can avoid her lightning *Usually moves around by teleporting, making it difficult for Quote to fight her *May somewhat compare to Ballos, who has similar lightning attacks Durability/Endurance *Took hits from Quote *Regularly gets attacked by the Doctor with the Demon Crown *Got assimilated by the Doctor and fought with Quote one final time Skill/Intelligence *Appears to be comparable to Quote and Curly, who are combat robots *Seems skilled in magic, perhaps as much as Jenka is Weaknesses *Cursed to serve the holder of the Demon Crown *Usually relies on magic *Lacks known physical showings Sources *Misery on VS Battles Wiki for some information, including a calculation Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Cave Story Category:NICALiS Category:Female Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Magic Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Small City Level Category:Massively Hypersonic Category:Indie Game Characters